Cult of Walpurgis
The Cult of Walpurgis is a worldwide wizarding organisation formed in mid-20th century. Their main objective is to remove the Statue of Secrecy. Their membership consists largely extremist wizards who favour policies of environmentalism and control over Muggles. The Cult successfully took over and controlled most of Wizarding London, including the British Ministry of Magic, from roughly 2071-2073, with "Lord" Berty Borr as their Minister puppet. Known members *'Berty Borr: '''Minister of Magic appointed by the Cult. D'Isigny's puppet. *'Martel D'Isigny': Known as "the Prophet," Martel is the true leader of the Cult who slides by disguised as the Minister's advisor. The puppetmaster. Captured in France by undercover auror/cursebreaker Leon Odessa. *'Ren Sakura': Known as "the Interrogator," Sakura was Head of the Department of Mysteries during the Cult's reign. A ruthless man and closet environmentalist, Sakura became a department head after he attacked Etienne, a shopkeeper at Diagon Alley. Captured in the Department of Mysteries during the downfall of the Ministry. *'Gretchen Montasio: Known as "The Messenger," Gretchen works closely with Shanklish to pass on messages to cult members. She also blames Muggles for their destruction of the environment. Still at large. *'Alexander Wrekin: '''Known as "the Revolutionary." Adopted brother of Ren Sakura and an accomplished torturer. He enjoys setting things on fire. Has a "thing" for Gretchen but avoids her because of Charles' feelings for her. Captured in the Dept. of Transportation by Isobel and Wesley Ferguson. *'Christelle Rochebarron: 'Known as "the Siren." Formerly Christelle Shanklish, Gregory Shanklish's daughter. She controls Provel. Gevrik has some dirt on her that he is waiting to use for leverage. Still at large. *'Ennis Provel: Known as "the Creeper." Known to like dark corners. Greasy and obsessed with power but not quite smart enough to get it on his own. *'Gregory Shanklish': Known as "the Mailman," he was captured by Auror Jaxton Tanner. Job was to tamper with mail and propogate Cult propaganda. *'Ikenna Gevrik': Known as "the Ghost" because of his ability to not be seen when he decides. Gevrik is D'Isigny's right hand man and an accomplished dueller and legilimens. He forced Armen Recard to join the Cult by blackmail. Later in the year he was sent to Hogwarts as a "Security Adviser." Allegedly has a romantic relationship with Andrina. Duelled and seriously wounded former DMLE Head Evander Bole and was ijured in the ensuing Atrium battle. Was sent to Azkaban without a trial shortly after. *'Andrina Rochebarron': Known as "the Healer." Fixes other Cultists up when they get in trouble. May have a romantic relationship with Gevrik. Still at large. *'Charles D'Isigny': Known as "the Heir." Son of Martel D'Insigny and former head of the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes. Still at large. *'Jackson Oleander: '''Known as "the Mailman." Worked with Shanklish at the Owl Post, and reported to Martel. He and Shanklish kept Gevrik informed of going ons at the Ministry while he was at Hogwarts. Known Supporters *'Alexander Greingoth II:' Originally agreeing with the Cult's views on some issues, Undersecretary Greingoth appeared to support the Cult for all intents and purposes. However, he was persuaded to betray Gevrik, Borr, and D'Insigny when he grew disgusted with the puppetry and corruption in his own Ministry. He was given the job of Minister of Magic for his aide in bringing down the Cult. *'Erica Radley': Persuaded by Gevrik and Martel to join the Cult. Owns a pet phoenix and has a love for nature. Formerly the Head of the Magical Creatures Department. Current wherabouts are unknown, still at large. *'Armen Recard''': Former Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. Recard joined the Cult several years before it gained power in England. However, he soon regretted this and left to join the Ministry of Magic. Gevrik paid a visit to him after he had become a department head to remind him of his past in the Cult, essentially blackmailing him into rejoining the Cult. However, it was Recard who suggested that the MLE's apparition licences to be suspended. After the fall of the Cult, Recard was forced to work for Minister Greingoth under the humbling title of "gopher." History The Cult of Walpurgis had been around for a long time, since Voldemort was still in power. After the downfall of Lord Voldemort, the remaining Death Eaters ran into hiding before they formed the Cult of Walpurgis which originated from the Knights of Walpurgis, or in other word Death Eaters. Elusive as they are, not many realised the existence of the Cult. However, their existence is a big concern to the wizarding community as the Cult's objective is to remove the Statute of Secrecy. Their ideology is almost like Gellert Grindelwald's, exposing their world to muggles. They are an international secret "cult" which answer to Martel and that wish to control both the wizard and muggle worlds. The Cult successfully infiltrated the British Ministry, and Martel became the advisor to Minister Carlton. Soon Armen Recard was blackmailed into joining the Cult, thus giving Martel control over the Department of Magical Transportation, and Erika Radley, Magical Creatures Head, was converted. He appointed Ren Sakura (another Cultist) to the position of head of Department of Mysteries. And finally, Berty Borr was appointed Minister of Magic, with Alexander Greingoth as his secretary. It seemed that the Cult had complete control. However, Evander Bole (head of Magical Law Enforcement) was wary about the Cult from his days undercover. The Cult tried to find ways to manipulate him, pay him off, control his department, and threaten him and his family if he didn't go along. But Martel had underistimated Bole. Bole informed his department of the danger and told them that he planned to fight back. He met with Alexander Greingoth II in Knockturn Alley, and together they planned to overthrow the Cult. Greingoth, an undersecretary in the Minister's Office at the time and an original Cult supporter, had become disgusted with the Cult. If the Cult were overthrown, Greingoth would be the new Minister and Bole's department would be free to do their jobs. Martel called for his most loyal Cultists to meet him at the Ministry, as he knew the Cult was in danger, and Shanklish had been cpatured. However, International Cooperation Department Head Gina Latorta and other protestors refused to let anyone in, and they were backed by the MLE. Bole split his department into four teams, each team targeting different Cultists. Soon, Borr was overthrown and Wrekin and Sakura were arrested. Then Bole confronted Gevrik and Recard in the Atrium. Gevrik had already helped Martel escape and had been trying to meet with Sakura. A deadly battle took place, and Greingoth assisted in the battle. Gevrik and Recard were defeated, Gevrik was sent to Azkaban, and Recard, pretending to have been controlled by Gevrik the entire time, was fired and got the job of "Gopher" to the Minister. Alexander soon informed Gina and the others at the Picket Line that the Cult had been defeated and the Ministry hosted a celebration in tribute to the end of the Cult. Category:Wizarding organizations